reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Marauder (Landship)
"Lets see where we can land." - Ambitious Landship Operator - The D-41J "Marauder Landship is an amphibious transport and battle tank which is designed to take infantry across the water, the vehicle comes equipped with a pair of twin cannons and a set of rocket launchers to defend itself for situations if the vehicle is under attack, its rockets cannot attack enemy aircraft and is restricted to dealing with ground threats. These revamped tanks are specially designed to take on the role of transporting infantry across the water and attacking enemy units at the same time, whilst the tank is based off the old D-40B Marauder Tank as it serves as a base for the design of the new landship. It also serves as the GLRF's answer to amphibious transport capabilities, unlike the Do-31 Crimson & several other types of Amphibious Landcraft used by some enemies who oppose the GLRF, it cannot transport vehicles. Service To be added... Related Vehicles The Marauder Landship is based off its old predecessor with the same name, using the infamous tank as a base for the landship's design; Currently the GLA Separatists, allies of the Global Liberation Resistance, right now is currently uses the tank along with two others. D-40B Marauder Battle Tank Old and very infamous predecessors of the Marauder Landship currently being used by the Separatist factions as their medium armoured attack unit, comes with a restored 90mm Rifled Cannon and is strapped with explosive charges, making it also a suicide unit when in dire cases. All-thou small detachments of Marauder tanks may still be in service in the GLRF, these versions are mostly equipped without rocket launchers and one 100mm Rifled Cannon and rather than two unlike the amphibious landship counterpart. Other Amphibious Vehicles Unlike the new Marauder Landship, there are other types of amphibious units which can transport infantry across the water. Also coming with abilities such as fireports or armed with a machine gun or quad cannons, these vehicles were also recorded by the GLRF's soldiers. * M1117 "Dolphin" Armoured Scout Vehicle - Boasting heavy armour and a small set of Machine Guns & TOW Launchers, the USA's Dolphin scout vehicle is a known type of Amphibious vehicle which can transport small pockets of four infantry to battle. * Type-37TC "Protector" Crawler - Opposing the Marauder Landship but lacking firepower and armour but good in speed and amphibious jobs, the Chinese Protector and its variants are known to be a minimal threat to the Marauder Landship. * Amphibious Landing Craft - Used by the Company of Liberty and USA Task Forces in Eurasia and South America, the Landing Craft utilises a landing air cushion for crossing water and ground landing is equipped with a machine gun and sometimes comes equipped with a laser for self defense. * BTR-80 "Razor" Anti-Air Transport - Used by the Forth Reich and China as anti-aircraft and amphibious transport vehicles, the Razor was known to be a good vehicle for dealing with enemy units whilst it crosses the water, it can deal with infantry at the same time. * UltraTech-53 "Hippo" Amphibious Scout - Built in South America and equipped with a small scattergun and mostly common in the regions of the south, the New Andes Armada currently uses these amphibious units, they also transport pockets of four units. Behind the Scenes *The Marauder Landship is based off the old Marauder Tank with a specially installed infantry cabin. *Known from the infamous Marauder Tank from C&C Generals, the landship is a directive replacement in the GLRF as an amphibious assault transport when attacking enemy forces on the beaches. *Infantry inside this attachment cannot fire whilst they are inside the cabin, to deal with this problem, the Landship comes with a small set of Rocket Launchers, the rockets won't do much damage as the main cannons will do, this is to avoid the unit from being overpowered. Category:Units Category:Units of the GLRF Category:Vehicles